dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dead Eels
The Dead Eels is the second mission in The Brigmore Witches DLC. Briefing With Lizzy Stride free, you have a captain to take you upriver. Unfortunately, Lizzy's second in command, Edgar Wakefield, is running the old gang and won't hand over the ship without a fight. Deal with the traitor Wakefield and help Lizzy get her ship in working order. Infiltration Drapers Ward The mission begins in Drapers Ward, where Daud must make his way to the Drapers Ward Riverfront to confront Edgar Wakefield, Lizzy Stride's former second-in-command who betrayed her and took control of the Dead Eels. Thomas mentions that Wakefield has placed the gang on high alert after hearing rumors of Lizzy's escape from Coldridge Prison. Gang warfare between the Eels and the Hatters has also broken out, with gang members battling in the streets. Daud immediately witnesses a fight between members of the two gangs as he enters Drapers Ward. Both sides are hostile to Daud, so if he attacks the gangs while they fight, the winning side will go after him. After neutralizing the thugs, the most direct route to the Riverfront is to the right, where the road leads straight to the Millenary Canal. There are a few Hatters patrolling the area, and Daud must sneak past or eliminate them. There is also a Dead Eel patrolling the makeshift bridge across the canal. Once on the other side of the canal, Daud enters the Dead Eels' territory. Several Eels patrol the alley located behind a row of buildings. If Daud desires to sneak past them, he can use the lights or balconies to stay up high. The Eels have two posts, one situated on top of a building and the other on the ground in front of the entrance to the Riverfront. Neither is heavily guarded, and Daud can easily sneak past them to enter the Dead Eels' headquarters. The Riverfront Upon entering the Riverfront, there will be two Eels speaking to each other. Daud can take advantage of their inattention to climb out of their line of sight. If need be, he can easily hide in an abandoned apartment to the right of the thugs. Many Eels guard the area, but there are balconies and pipes Daud can use to stay above them. The guards can also be taken out individually if Daud is able to correctly time his actions. Edgar Wakefield can be found in the hold of the Undine. There are several guards patrolling the ship, two of which will regularly climb the stairs to the upper decks on either side of it. If Daud attacks the Eels on the ship, Wakefield will come running from below deck and join the fight. However, if Daud is stealthy, Wakefield will stay on the lower deck. The easiest means of reaching Wakefield is by entering the Undine via a hatch on the ship's underside, located above a span of underwater pipe with escaping air bubbles. Daud has the choice of either neutralizing Wakefield immediately, or speaking to him first. If Daud chooses to speak to the man, Wakefield will tell a series of lies about the current situation. However, once he finds out that Daud was the one to break Lizzy from prison, he will turn hostile and call any nearby Eels to his aid. Once Daud takes care of Wakefield, he can use the ship's horn to call Lizzy. Lizzy takes control of the ship and gives a speech to the Eels, after which Daud can speak with her. She informs him that Wakefield's negligence allowed the Hatters to steal an important engine coil from the Undine, crippling her. Lizzy then gives Daud the password to get into the Hatters' headquarters in the textile mill so he may retrieve the coil. Return to Drapers Ward Daud must leave the Riverfront and make his way across Drapers Ward to the Mill. The Eels are now neutral toward him, so Daud can simply walk to the Millenary Canal. Once across the canal, Daud must enter a building with a glass ceiling, where he finds two Hatters near an arc pylon blocking the door to the mill. There are a number of ways to bypass them: *Daud can blink onto a nearby chandelier or a second floor walkway. Be aware that the arc pylon will activate if Daud uses certain parts of the walkway. From there, he can take the Hatters out from above, or blink to the door while the two Hatters are engaged in conversation. *The whale oil tank powering the arc pylon is underneath one of the walkways. Daud can blink to it, hiding from the arc pylon behind a stack of boxes. The shield covering the whale oil tank will be locked, and the key can be retrieved from one of the Hatters. *Daud can blink across the hallway to rewire the arc pylon so that it will kill the Hatters. *If he does not wish to kill them, he can use sleep darts to take them out from afar, rewire the arc pylon, and then steal the key from the Hatters. Alternatively, he can bait one of the Hatters toward him and away from the arc pylon by making a loud noise. Upon approaching the door leading to the Mill, Daud must speak the password to be let inside. The Mill A few Hatters patrol the area outside the building, and a wall of light blocks the main entrance where the canal and watermill are located. It is guarded by one Hatter, who will occasionally leave to patrol other areas. To the left of the wall of light is an open doorway rigged with tripwires that activate an alarm if broken. To get into the building, Daud can blink into an open window or to the roof of the manufacturing floor and drop down from the ceiling. There is also a window blocked by a wooden fence which Daud can blast open, granting him access to the manufacturing floor. Daud can also obtain the yard key from the guard post, and enter from the south of the building through a locker room blocked by wooden fence. The machine room, where the engine coil is located, is in the basement. The stairs from the first floor leading to the basement are unguarded, but the door to the machine room will be locked. Upon reading a note left there, Daud will discover that Nurse Trimble is the only person who knows the combination to the door. This is not true though, as the Geezer also knows the combination. To get to Nurse Trimble, Daud must make his way upstairs. These stairs will be guarded, so Daud must take the Hatters out or sneak past them. On the manufacturing floor is a locked door leading to another set of stairs, which Daud needs Trimble's key to open. Daud can blink up to a balcony directly above the door to gain access to the stairway. Nurse Trimble can be found tending to the Geezer in his office. If Daud wants to make a deal with Trimble, he can talk to him at his lab or enter the office with Trimble and the Geezer. Trimble will attempt to make a deal with him, saying that their watermill has stopped turning and that the men he sent to the Water Control Station in the sewers never returned. Because the Hatters stole the Undine's engine coil to make up for the watermill's failure, Trimble tells Daud that he can have it back if he can get the wheel working again. If Daud agrees, Trimble will give him the key to the sewer access door. The Hatters are thereafter neutral toward Daud, and he can take the opportunity to explore the building. To get to the sewer, he must make his way to the broken waterwheel and jump down onto some pipes. He can swim to the sewer entrance, but there are hagfish in the water that will injure him. The pipes will lead to the sewer access door. Drapers Ward Sewer Upon entering the sewer, there will be green splotches on the walls. Near the entrance are two river krusts Daud can take out using a grenade, explosive bolts, Tier II Pull, or regular wristbow bolts when the river krusts open. Another river krust will be to his left above the stairs. On turning left, Daud can either go left down a hallway or right up a flight of stairs. If he goes to the left, he will find himself in the cistern, where he will meet a woman who claims to have injured herself after falling through the grating while looking for her child. If Daud decides to aid her, she will reveal herself to be a Brigmore witch and signal an ambush. If Daud chooses not to approach her and opens the door to the right, he may be attacked by two witches waiting at the right of the stairs. The witches can be easily seen if Daud uses Void Gaze and avoided by blinking past them or walking up the steps crouched. If Daud sneaks up on the two witches via the drain, he will hear them speaking about the injured woman, revealing that she is a witch tasked with assassinating Daud. Daud can then return to speak with the woman, and will be given a chance to interrogate her before knocking her unconscious. (Silence is Golden note: Interrogating the Brigmore Witch will not lock this achievement.) In his first fight with the Brigmore witches, Daud must defeat all of the women before proceeding. Afterward, Daud can make his way into a room on the upper level containing a statue of Delilah Copperspoon. If Daud activates the statue, it will speak to him. To get to the Water Control Station, Daud can either turn right at the beginning of the area (if he has retrieved the key to the station, which can be found in the station itself) or make his way there from the cistern. The metal door will be slightly open. Daud can crouch or slide underneath it without being seen. He will come across two witches speaking with each other. The Water Control Station has three levels. The lower level contains four weepers and leads to a series of rooms where Daud can collect some items of interest, including the wrench to turn the water back on. In addition, a door on the lower level leads to a ventilation room with a broken fan. If Daud places a tank of oil in the machine powering the fan and turns it on, the fan will fly off its track, allowing Daud to access a room and Outsider shrine beyond which contains a rune. Alternatively Daud can use Pull to grab the rune through the powered air vent, causing him to be teleported to the shrine without having to power the broken fan. The "ground" and high levels of the station are patrolled by two witches. They will occasionally blink to different places, so Daud must be careful if he wants to take them out stealthily. When Daud reaches the water control machine, it is jammed by two Blood Briars that have wrapped themselves around the flywheels. After Daud cuts the vines, returns the wrench to the machine, and turns the machine on, he can make his way back to the Mill. Return to the Mill and the Riverfront Daud can make his way upstairs to Nurse Trimble, who will give him the combination to the machine room door. Daud can then leave for the engine room, or attempt to talk to the Geezer before going to retrieve the engine coil. After obtaining the coil, Daud can then return to the Riverfront. Daud returns to the Undine with the coil. After the Eels have fixed the engine, they may be ambushed by a group of witches if Daud did not eliminate the witches behind Gate D 02, the last gate. Once the witches are taken down, Lizzy will give Daud the honor of starting the ship's engine, and he will be able to make his way to Brigmore Manor. Eliminating the Geezer Daud can attempt to speak with the Geezer in Trimble's office. If Trimble is in the room, he will prevent Daud from doing so, and will become hostile if Daud makes multiple attempts. If Daud is able to bypass Trimble (by neutralizing him or distracting him with an alarm in his lab upstairs), the Geezer will request that Daud kill him and the rest of the Hatters by removing the whale oil tank from his life support, which will release a toxic gas. To survive the gas himself, Daud must create a dose of antitoxin. The recipe can be found in Trimble's lab by taking a blank audiograph labeled "Key Notes" (a mission item) that is hidden under his pillow and inserting it into the audiograph player, which will open a secret compartment in the wall. It is also possible to kill Hat with a grenade, run out of the building with Bend Time II before Hat dies from the explosion and set off the toxic gas. Once outside the building, Daud will not be hurt by the gas. Two of the antitoxin's ingredients can be found in the Mill, but to obtain the Oxrush plant, he must either buy it from Jerome or pick it from the Millenary Canal. Daud can make the antitoxin in Trimble's lab by using an empty vial on the still. Upon picking up the filled vial, Daud will automatically drink its contents. Daud can then return to the Geezer's Office and remove the whale oil tank from the machine. The Geezer will provide the code as promised but will only give the first two numbers before he expires. Daud will have to guess the last one through process of elimination. This will cause the Hatters to turn hostile again, but Daud can dodge them and leave the area. Trimble will not be affected by the gas, as he takes a dose of antitoxin everyday. By doing this, Daud can completely bypass The Drapers Ward Sewer. Favors The Sunken Crate *Supplies will be left for Daud in a sunken chest at the Riverfront, including a gold ingot and a bone charm. The Hidden Rune *A rune will be left for Daud by the storm drains. Former Rothwild Laborer *Daud can meet one of the laborers he set free at the Rothwild Slaughterhouse at the Mill for information. A Gift From Abigail Ames *If Daud previously helped Abigail Ames in The Knife of Dunwall, a bone charm from her will be left in Jerome's locker. If Abigail was instead interrogated, a bomb will be left on the roof of the Drapers Ward shopping area. Side Objectives *Granny's Wedding Recreation **To complete this objective, Daud must find a "bride" and a "groom" and locate a wedding ring. *Hat's Last Request **This objective requires that Daud speak to the Geezer when Trimble is not present. He will request that Daud kill him. Daud can remove the whale oil tank from the Geezer's life support machines, killing him and releasing a toxic gas. *Hatter Assassination **This objective is given by Jerome. Daud must find and kill a Hatter named Skinflint for him for failing to pay a debt. In exchange, Jerome will pay Daud 50 coin. ***Skinflint can be found smoking a cigarette in the Millenary Canal close to the sewers. He will immediately turn hostile upon spotting Daud. ***Should Daud accept the job and then kill Jerome before confronting Skinflint, the side quest will be considered failed. Skinflint can still be encountered and eliminated afterwards, but Daud will get no reward for doing so. ***If Daud makes a deal with Trimble, thereby turning the Hatters neutral, he can speak to Skinflint. Skinflint tells Daud that he does not want any trouble, to which Daud responds that he has spoken with Jerome and that Skinflint should pay his debts. Skinflint thanks Daud for "letting him slide on this one" and promises to make sure he pays on time in the future. ***Daud has the option of lying to Jerome, saying that he killed Skinflint when he really did not, and he will still receive payment. Special Actions *Restored Water to the Canal *Helped the Geezer End His Life *Dealt With the Brigmore Witch Scout *Completed Granny's Wedding Recreation *Survived Abigail's Revenge General Mission Notes *On the edge of the Millenary Canal on the Hatters' side is a locked safe. The two keys can be found nearby in the canal, and hidden in a bush on the Dead Eels' side of Drapers Ward behind the Dressmaker's apartment. **The wedding ring for the Granny's Wedding Recreation side objective can be found in the same bush. *An Outsider shrine can be found in a locked warehouse in the Riverfront. The only open entrance is underwater. **Another can be found at the Water Control Station. *To lower his chaos, Daud can save a member of the Dead Eels from being threatened by a Hatter, after which he will say, "They'll never believe who saved me." He can be found on the Eels' side of the canal in the back alley on the far right. *It is possible to make the water flow through the canal without meeting Trimble beforehand. Talking to him will instantly give you the combination. *Daud can get the engine room door combination from the apartment of Pete, the Hatter's head mechanic, after locating the key to the locked cupboard, which can be found next to the dead Hatter in the sewers. **Even if Daud accepts Trimble's quest and gets the water flowing, if he enters the engine room and takes the engine coil before speaking to Trimble, the Hatters will turn hostile again. *Though there are other methods of doing so, the Brigmore Witch scout can be easily taken out using Bend Time II. *To complete Granny's Wedding Recreation, one male and one female are needed. They can either be dead or merely unconscious. *If he is attacked by the Brigmore Witches during a Ghost run, Daud may use Bend Time II before placing the engine coil and blink to the top of the Undine right after it is placed. From there, the Dead Eels will take care of the witches quickly, and Daud will not be spotted. **If Lizzy or any of the Dead Eels die during the fight, do not pick up their bodies. **This fight can be avoided by fighting them before placing the engine coil. The witches can be found scheming behind Gate D 02. There is a wire that will alert the witches if Daud crosses into the hole. Using Bend Time II, he can go past the wire and fire about 4 sleeping darts at the witches to avoid a battle and the crew getting killed. This will ensure a Ghost and Cleanest Hands run. *Even if the Hatters and the Dead Eels are neutral toward Daud, if he is seen carrying a body (Wakefield and the Brigmore Witches being the exception), they will turn hostile. *A bug may occur that causes the bone charm in Jerome's shop to refresh after Daud exits and returns to Drapers Ward; this method can be used to acquire more bone charms than are intended to be present in the mission. Note that this bug will not occur if Daud purchases the 'A Gift From Abigail Ames' favor after helping her destroy the Rothwild Slaughterhouse. Trivia *Based on the Eels' dialogue, this mission takes place before Lady Boyle's Last Party on the same day. **A hint while loading the Textile Mill map indicates that the Abbey of the Everyman has not yet chosen a new High Overseer, which means the mission also happens before Corvo Attano interrogates Sokolov after The Royal Physician mission, during which an announcement declares Teague Martin appointed to the position of High Overseer. *When Daud is at the Riverfront, Thomas will mention that someone is watching them. One of the Eel's dialogues also indicate that they too have noticed a woman watching them, but she disappears as soon as they look in that direction. *If Lizzy Stride is killed during the Brigmore Witches' attack, Daud will be named captain, and his assassins will become the crew. *Even if Daud kills all of the Dead Eels at the Riverfront, they will still be alive and present during Lizzy Stride's speech. *If Daud kills Trimble, the Geezer will react joyfully to the sight of his nurse's corpse. *Even when the Hatters are neutral, Daud can still be shocked by the arc pylon outside the entrance to the Mill. *The symbol drawn by Delilah on the Dressmaker's wall is one of the drawings seen in Granny Rags' lair in Dishonored. *The Eels trained a white rat to take small objects from Hatters territory and bring them back across the canal.Look Out For the Trained Rat The items can be found in a bush in the alley behind the buildings. **It is possible to follow the white rat from the bush over to Hatter territory and back again. *The engine room rats will vary by the chaos level. In low chaos, there will only be three or four rats. In high chaos, there will be many rats, which will attack Daud when he tries to retrieve the coil. *The witch talking to Delilah's statue reveals that the Brigmore Witches were intentionally trying to keep the Eels and Hatters at war with each other. *If Daud steals the sewer key from Trimble before he enters the office, Trimble will tell Daud that he must find his own way in. *A Hatter can be found standing over a Dead Eel in the back alley of the Eels' side of Drapers Ward. In high chaos, the Hatter will execute him. In low chaos, the Hatter will let him live, saying that he owes him a "fair fight". *Drinking the antitoxin required for the Geezer's optional mission will increase Daud's resistance to river krust attacks, as well as to the Dead Eels' acidic attacks. This can be observed in the Journal. Audio Gallery Dead Eels Aerosol Weapon smoke.png|A fight breaks out between the Eels and the Hatters. Drapers Ward entrance.png|The entrance to the Drapers Ward shopping area. Riverfront09.png|The Dead Eels' headquarters at the Riverfront. screens01 witch.png|Naria, a Brigmore Witch spy, watches the Dead Eels at the Riverfront. Maria01.png|Naria up close. weeper storage.png|A weeper in the storage area at the Riverfront. Edgar02.png|Edgar speaks with Daud. Screens01 edgar3.png|Daud stabs Edgar in the eye. Lizzy two fingers.png|Lizzy makes her speech. Lizspeech01.png|The Dead Eels listen as Lizzy Stride makes a speech. Lizzystride10.jpg|Lizzy speaks to Daud about the Hatters. 05 white rat.png|The trained white rat in Hatter territory. 05 white rat3.png|The trained white rat after leaving a stolen item in the bushes in Dead Eel territory. Dward17.png|Two Dead Eels threaten a Hatter. post01.png|A Dead Eels post near the Millenary Canal. post02.png|A Dead Eels post on the roof of a building. Jerome01.png|Jerome. Jerome shop01.png|Jerome looks out from his apartment. Dressmakerapt02.png|The Dressmaker in his apartment. hatter safe01.png|Hatters investigate a locked safe. Dward07.png|The area leading to the entrance to the Hatters' headquarters. dead eels loading screen01.png|The loading screen for The Mill in which Trimble pours elixir into the Geezer's mouth. Thomasthetankengine.png|Thomas in the Textile Mill. screens03 laborer mill.png|The former Rothwild Slaughterhouse laborer at the Mill. Geezer01.png|Trimble and the Geezer. Brigmore witch sewer.jpg|A witch transforms in the Drapers Ward Sewer. Witches watching the sewers.png|Two Witches watching Drapers Ward Sewer. Witch01.png|Daud fights a witch in the Drapers Ward Sewer. witch sewer statue.png|A witch speaks to a statue of Delilah in the sewers. screens03 delilah statue sewers.png|Daud speaks to the Delilah statue in the sewers. Water control05.png|Weepers at the Water Control Station. water control03.png|One of the vines keeping the wheel from turning. broken fan02.png|Daud blows out a fan in the Water Control Station. Hatter mechanic01.png|Pete's corpse in the sewers. Screens03 canal.png|The filled canal. Engineroom02.png|Locked door to the engine room. Screens03 trimble death animation.png|Trimble's death animation. screens03 mill toxin.png|The Mill after the toxin is released. witches storage.png|The Brigmore witches wait in hiding to attack the Dead Eels. WitchAmbush.png|Two Witches prepare to ambush Daud. Undine03.png|The Undine's engine. screens03 eels witch fight.png|The Brigmore Witches attack the Dead Eels on the Undine. Brigmore Witches 04.jpg|A pre-release picture used as one of the loading screens for The Dead Eels mission. Brigmore Witches 11.jpg|Pre-release photo of Trimble and the Geezer. Key Notes.png|Key Notes audiograph, a mission item. Low Chaos Walkthrough The Brigmore Witches (No Kills No Alerts) -- Ep. 2, The Dead Eels (Pt. 1)|Part 1. The Brigmore Witches (No Kills No Alerts) -- Ep. 3, The Dead Eels (Pt. 2)|Part 2. High Chaos Walkthrough The Brigmore Witches Part 2- Drapers' Ward and Sewers; High Chaos References ru:Мертвые угри (миссия) it:Le Anguille Morte Category:The Brigmore Witches Missions Category:Walkthroughs